


“Happy New Year, Thor!”

by Sigynthefaithful



Series: The Punishment of Loki (Maybe?) [5]
Category: Norse Mythology, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Porn, Threesome, hermaphrodyte Loki, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigynthefaithful/pseuds/Sigynthefaithful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Avengers, sequel to “A-Tower New Year’s Eve Party”, you should read the whole series; it makes more sense, WARNING! I’m throwing smut/porn at you! Threesome, assumptions on alien life forms, hermaphrodite, hope it's acceptable, don't read if you don't like, one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Happy New Year, Thor!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everybody for the encouraging comments and kudos! First smut I submit on AO3, I would like to know your opinion. I tried to keep it somewhere in the middle, between purple prose and hard core porn. I'm not sure I succeeded. I'm not sure I know what I was thinking! o_o

Thor still couldn't believe his luck. He thought this was another cruel Loki prank, soon to get sour.

After lots of hugging and kissing everyone at the party Loki and Jane subtly led him to the elevator. When they were in, somebody pushed a button and the box moved. Loki started kissing, licking and nipping at his neck, sucked his earlobe and shamelessly rubbed his cock on Thor's hip while Jane unbuttoned the golden prince's shirt, gently bit a nipple and played piano on his abs. All he could do was kissing them both in turns, rubbing their backs and kneading their buttocks. They reached his floor panting and filling the cramped space with whimpers and moans.

Thor was unceremoniously pushed on the bed with disheveled hair and clothes. The two put up quite a show undressing each other, touching in ways that only pushed more of his blood in his twitching cock. He tried to join them, but was categorically pushed back on the bed. Jane and Loki kissed languorously and caressed each other moaning. The Trickster licked down her throat, then suckled on her breasts while she grabbed his ass arching her back. He kneeled in front of her and tongue-fucked her navel then went further down. The Thunderer sighed very much unhappy and rubbed at his tingling erection. Jane was still wearing her spike heeled black sandals and held on to Loki's shoulders for dear life. She let out sweet lewd sounds while looking Thor in the eyes. Loki was nuzzling her cunt and the wet sounds he made could mean only one thing. The crown prince of Asgard threw away his coat grunting and started unbuttoning his trousers. The Silvertongue abruptly stopped lapping and slapped Thor's hands away.

"Straddle him!" He whispered, gently nudging Jane towards the bed.

She obeyed, like there was nothing else she wanted more but only kneeled without sitting herself on Thor's lap. She bent to kiss him while Loki pulled Thor's trousers off, together with his underwear. He then climbed on the bed and claimed the Thunderer's mouth for himself, letting him taste Jane off his tongue. He didn't linger long, turning his attention to Thor's leaking cock and hungrily sucking it within in one quick motion.

"Fuck, Loki!" He yelped, jerking his hips up.

Loki let the cock plop out and went sucking at Jane's clit, making her squeak in surprise. He kept the game on, not letting his fingers go idle either, sliding two in and out of Jane's wet cunt, rolling Thor's balls, turning them both into whining squirming wrecks, stopping just at the worst moments, chuckling when any of his sweating 'victims' uttered an interesting curse.

Jane was leaning back, cramped hands gripping Thor's thighs, fucking herself on Loki's fingers when he replaced them with the golden prince's throbbing shaft. She gasped and stopped, overwhelmed by the new sensation of being filled to the limit. Thor rose on an elbow, extending his other arm to rub and squeeze her breasts.

"Isn't she lovely?" He asked with a husky voice and yes, she was, flushed with arousal, with her head tossed back and tits bouncing while she rode Thor's thick cock, short 'Ah!'-s and 'Oh!'-s coming out with each breath.

"Mhm, wait until you taste her too..." Loki answered and bent to do just that.

"Oh, God! Yes!" she yelled and came shuddering.

The Silvertongue didn't stop torturing her clit so she had to push his head away because the over stimulation became painful. She scrambled off Thor and fell on the bed panting.

"Your turn, _brother_!" He grumbled rising and sitting on the bed.

"Stop calling me that!" Loki growled and flashed his teeth, but climbed on Thor's lap and took his dick roughly in his dripping cunt, smacking his buttocks on the Thunderer's thighs. Then he began riding him harshly, like there was no tomorrow.

The Trickster's lips were red and wet, his areolas swollen, nipples hard and poor Thor had a difficult time choosing what to taste first. He grabbed Loki's ass and decided to suck and bite at his breasts, eliciting a high moan. He brought two fingers to Loki's lips which were hastily sucked in and coated in spittle. When he deemed them wet enough, he popped them out and slid them in his lover's anus as deep as he reached. Loki stopped abruptly gasping for air. He writhed on Thor's lap trembling, his own cock trapped between the washboards of both their bellies, the friction unbearably delicious. The Thunderer pressed his fingers to Loki's prostate and the Liesmith howled splattering both their chests with sperm and leaking hot fluid all over Thor's pubis. While his pelvic muscles still rippled, Thor came too, sucking a dark hickey on Loki's neck to muffle his own groan.

They fell on the bed, breaking the contact and didn't notice Jane going to the bathroom until she came back with a warm wet towel and began wiping the mess tenderly. They were already dozing off when she took of her sandals, covered them and snuck under the covers next to Thor.

"Thank you, darling..." She heard a whisper from the other side.

"Any time..." She mumbled. 


End file.
